


Be a M-A-N

by Punny



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Crack, Fraternities & Sororities, M/M, Public Humiliation, Smut, UKUS, USUK - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-08-02 07:18:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16300559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Punny/pseuds/Punny
Summary: Arthur is forced by his parents to leave home and attend university in America. Even worse, he must join the overly masculine fraternity 'Mu Alpha Nu'. Too bad he already knows he would never fit in with those frat barbarians... Or will he? UKUS





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this story in 2015. It's such a crack/smut fic but I had the idea in my head to write this for like a year so it had to be done...

The vast layers of clouds scattering outside the plane window were a beautiful sight, truly they were. But even the serenity of the succulent clouds against the deep blue sky wasn’t enough to pull Arthur out of his funk. 

He’d been staring out the window of the plane for the past four hours, petulant scowl never once wavering; causing the poor chap seated on his right to eye him warily from time to time, sensing the anger radiating off Arthur and thus trying to move as far away as the small seats would allow. 

Arthur didn’t even notice, the only thing on his mind was that his parents had betrayed him, sent him off without care, forcing him to leave the comfort of his home and his country in order to go to university in America. Dreadful, dreadful America. In particular, it was his father that was the culprit behind Arthur’s misery. It was Arthur’s father who had gone to university in America himself, willingly at that, and had loved every second of it. Arthur’s father who was practically the exact opposite of Arthur in personality and physique, yet still pushed his son to follow in his footsteps (“to uphold the Kirkland family name!”, “to be as successful as I am!”). Arthur lost track of the excuses after a while; but even as much as he yelled and argued and pleaded, his father’s position on the matter would not budge. 

He would have to go to America and he would attend the same uni his father did. 

Arthur had tried to prolong the inevitable by convincing his parents he should take a year or two off after finishing Sixth Form and work at the local bookstore to earn some money. He had secretly hoped during those years that his father would forget about sending him to America but to no avail, at 20 years old he would be enrolled in the University of Hetalia, a so-called pristine center of higher education in bloody America. 

It was complete bullocks, if you asked Arthur, anyone that knew him could recite his tirades about how much he would rather stay in England and attend a prestigious university that offered class and discipline. Not anything like senseless _American_ schools, with their blatant disrespect for rules and force-feeding everyone McDonalds every day or whatever else they did. 

And that wasn’t even the worst part. _Oh no._ The worst part about the entire disaster was that his parents would only help him pay to go to this uni if he joined the same fraternity his father was in. “ _I was practically the ring leader of Mu Alpha Nu, and I expect you to be the same, son. Make me proud.”_

Bullshit. How could he make his father proud when the last thing he wanted to do was join a dumb-arse fraternity? He’d seen the movies. He’d heard the horror stories. American fraternities were dirty, unkempt, adult sized pig-pens where beer-loving jocks pranced around wreaking havoc on unsuspecting victims. Arthur had been teased enough as it was while he lived in England, he could just imagine the torment that would befall him once he stepped foot in this “Mu Alpha Nu” or whatnot. He wouldn’t fit in like his father did. His father was a built man, easily intimidating with obvious muscle mass and a mean face. On the other hand, Arthur was lean and only average height for a guy his age, more feminine then he would have preferred and less intimidating than his father. 

This would truly be his undoing. Good lord how he dreaded this. 

A large part of him wished his plane would experience a fatal engine malfunction and plummet into the Atlantic, letting sink all of Arthur’s neurotic worries and self-pitying sorrow. 

But sadly for Arthur, besides some heavy turbulence during the middle of the long flight, it was smooth sailing the rest of the way and the plane arrived peacefully in the American airport. The passengers on the plane even had the gall to clap at the end of it, just to spite Arthur’s misfortune at having his fate handed to him.

He released a threatening growl of pent-up frustration and anger.

The man that had the pleasure of being seated next to him practically jumped for joy after the flight attendants delivered their final speeches and informed the passengers they could begin to disembark. The man probably felt proud of himself having survived over nine hours of the ever-menacing wrath of Arthur Kirkland and wasted no time in escaping down the aisle before Arthur could even stand. 

Well, at least the Englishman knew he could still frighten a lad to tears if he so desired. 

After exiting the plane and navigating through the much-too-large airport, he had been able to locate his Union Jack-embroidered suitcases with relative ease and grab a taxi. 

And just like that, he was one step closer to arriving to his ultimate undoing. 

Trying to ease his nerves, he chose to rest his weary head against the cool glass of the taxi; the maddening flight had not given him much a chance to relax or sleep, after all. He felt himself slipping into a daze of unconsciousness as his bleary half-open eyes took in the colors swirling past the window. 

Colors of pastel and cream, soothing and caressing his mind, helping him forget about his troubles, easing and calm. Mint-colored rabbits seemed to dance and run just outside the window, following the taxi and matching stride. Fairies with trails of sparkles glided and flew above the rabbits’ heads, gleefully spinning and circling in the air, pushing Arthur deeper and deeper to relax, forget, unwind; all was well. The mint colored bunnies and sparkly fairies became an enmeshment of color and sound and beauty and - 

“Hey kid, we’re here!” 

Arthur’s head slammed against the window in shock; completely dazed and disoriented by being suddenly roused by the taxi driver. He had nearly forgotten where he was in the first place. And more importantly, where he was going _to._  

Then the taxi driver’s words settled and he realized that he had finally, after years and years of fear and apprehension, made it to the one place he hated most without yet even stepping foot on the campus. The University of Hetalia was right in front of him. The nightmare was officially beginning. 

The taxi driver must have seen Arthur’s wide eyes and lack of movement because he decided to speed things along a bit by depositing Arthur’s suitcases onto the sidewalk and then politely forcing the begrudging Englishman out of the cab. 

And there Arthur was, 60 pounds—err… _dollars_ poorer and standing alone on the sidewalk with only two suitcases and the clothes on his back. 

Well, no use fretting over something that was now right in front of him. He would have to face this one head-on like the strong 20-year-old man that he was. 

He could do this. Yes. He would do this.

_Bring it on, America._


	2. Chapter 2

Arthur stared down at the flyer in his hand. The entire paper was an atrocity; from the tacky blue and red border, the ‘Mu Alpha Nu’ lettering scattered about, the pictures of fraternity boys shirtless and flexing, some even holding beer cans. And then of course, there was the content in the center of the flyer: 

_Wanna run with the cool crowd on campus?_

_See if you have what it takes to be a M.A.N._

_Come to our informational Open House this Saturday!_  

Arthur could picture the kind of person who put the leaflet together, clearly someone with the attention span of a six-year old who devotes 14 hours per day in the gym. 

There was only one way for the gentlemanly Arthur Kirkland to be initiated into this monstrosity of an organization. He would have to update his wardrobe, that would be the first step. What did these frat boys wear? Polo shirts and khakis? Arthur shuddered with trepidation; it was a stark difference from his usual outfit comprising of sweater vests and clean slacks. 

Sacrifices, constant sacrifices. 

Besides the wardrobe change, he also had to work on his attitude. How should he act? Like a moronic girl-obsessed knucklehead American arsehole? Yes…that might work. 

It might be difficult for him to fake an interest in boobs though, he had accepted his homosexuality from an early age. Being the 20-year old man that he was, he definitely had a bit of a perverted streak and had his occasional (usual) night filled with watching gay porn videos, not that he dared let anyone know that.

And unfortunately for him and his kinky libido, had been so long since he actually had sexual intercourse with another man, most blokes he met at the pub tended to find his brash, no-nonsense personality unappealing after five minutes. It was quite maddening, he could only do so much with his own hands, after all. And lord knows he didn’t want to bed an American prick; even though he was surrounded by them anywhere he went on campus. Meathead was most definitely _not_ his type. 

Nevertheless, now was no time to grovel in his lack of sex as of late. He was a man on a mission. Two days to prepare himself for the fraternity’s Open House. 

_When had this happened to him_ , he thought. When had he become so obsessed with this whole fraternity situation that he had stopped caring about what he was supposed to focus on while attending uni? Such as his boring course schedule, eating the shitty dining hall food (one could argue it was worse than his own cooking), and he couldn’t forget attempting to make a good impression on his stoic German roommate. Although he probably nipped that one in the bud as soon his roommate spotted him unpacking his unicorn figurines and embroidery kit. Arthur had received quite a disgusted look from that. Perhaps he should have kept those stowed away to save face, but his pride reminded him to not stoop so low as to change his mannerisms to match the societal expectations. He could still be himself and succeed here. 

Oh, that’s right. He couldn’t act himself if he wanted to join Mu Alpha Nu. God, this was so insufferable. Surely they would take away his dignity and worth by the end of it, wringing out every last drop of his pride until there was nothing left. _Sigh._  

Arthur was so lost in his thoughts that he startled when he heard the sound of his door being unlocked and saw his roommate step into the room. His name was Ludwig, and although they two didn’t talk much, at least the German kept the room tidy and neat. 

“Guten tag”, Ludwig murmured in greeting as he briskly walked past Arthur to his side of the room. He spared a quick glance at the paper in Arthur’s hand and his eyes widened a bit. “You are interested in joining Mu Alpha Nu?” The shock was evident in his voice. 

Arthur nodded briefly. 

“Hm.” Ludwig looked thoughtful for a moment, “I didn’t think you would be the type to join a fraternity.” 

Arthur narrowed his eyes, slightly offended at his roommate’s judgments. “Yes well. There’s obviously a lot you don’t know about me, then.” 

The taller blond ignored Arthur’s hostile tone. “I’m actually going to that Open House as well. Perhaps we can go together.”

Now Arthur was shocked. “Wait…YOU are trying to join the same frat?? And you said _I_ don’t look the type?” 

At this, Ludwig allowed a tight grimace to tug his lips downward. “Mein bruder…I mean… _my brother_ is actually a dedicated member of the organization. And he is more or less forcing me to join as well. He said I would have no issues getting inducted since he is on the Executive Board. It may be nice though, being part of a close group, going to events, meeting people at parties, yes, all of those reasons…” 

With his downtrodden speech, it almost sounded like Ludwig was trying to convince himself that there would be at least some benefits. Hmm, if well if Ludwig had qualms about this as well, maybe the two could get along after all? At least Arthur knew they had one thing in common now. 

“I’m sure it will be fine. Your brother is apart of it so it can’t be all that bad.” Arthur said, “Are you two similar?” 

The German laughed, short and amused. Arthur had never heard him laugh before. “Nein, not at all. We are completely opposite in fact. He is much more…ah how do I put it? Untamed.” 

Well that didn’t make Arthur feel any better. “Oh…well then. Since I’m also being forced by a family member to join, it would be nice to go with a familiar face.” 

“You’re feeling the family pressure too? I guess that’s common. Ja, we can go to the Open House together and I can introduce you to my brother, if you’d like. You can see for yourself what he is like. I assure that you won’t be disappointed.” 

Arthur smiled, it seemed that he had made an acquaintance of his roommate after all. Perhaps this wouldn’t be so bad.


	3. Chapter 3

Arthur Kirkland wasn’t scared.

So what if the fraternity house was colossal, with dimwitted Americans stationed every few feet, chanting “MU ALPHA NU, THE MANLIEST CREW” at the line of potential recruits heading inside? Arthur swore he would be deaf after this, maybe that was for the best.

That was no reason for Arthur to feel intimidated. The frat boys were just trying to rile everyone up, trying to demonstrate their narcissism with unnecessary brashness and idiocy.

Ludwig turned to him briefly. “Are you alright, Arthur? You are looking a little green in the face.”

“Hm? Oh, yes. Quite good thanks.”

After the hundred or so potential recruits were ushered into the house and scrambled for seating in the large atrium, the speeches began. The first person that took the position at the podium was a lanky guy with an aura of insanity, almost like he had been abducted by aliens and lived to tell the tale. And honestly, if it wasn’t for his young face, he could have been mistaken for an old man what with the grey-ish sheen to his hair and all.

“What’s up bitches! My name is Tony, and I’m the f*cking amazing Recruitment Chair for Mu Alpha Nu. Any questions you have about the recruitment process you come to me, but I’m about to go over everything so don’t f*cking ask something I already explained. Got it?”

There was a collective confused and slightly uncomfortable agreement from the crowd. Arthur was just appalled. This was supposed to be a formal event, so why was this member cursing like a sailor on holiday?

After that, Tony proceeded to delve a little into the history of the frat, when it was formed, the ideals they uphold, and the types of events they do to have fun.

Arthur was growing increasingly bored as it wore on, until Ludwig nudged him to get his attention. Ludwig pointed up to the stage where multiple frat members were seated and whispered to Arthur that the white-haired one was his older brother, Gilbert.

Arthur’s mouth fell open in shock; the guy on stage looked nothing like his German roommate, he also had the feral smirk of a cat stalking its next victim. Arthur shuttered discretely. “He looks…fun,” he whispered back to Ludwig.

“Um, what the f*ck! Can’t you see I’m still talking? Didn’t you ever learn it’s f*cking rude to interrupt, blondie?”

Arthur’s head snapped to the stage to see the Recruitment Chair staring at him angrily, as well as every other person’s head turn to his direction to see who had dared speak while Tony was discussing all the hot chicks he met at the annual winter formal.

The English boy blushed despite himself, but wouldn’t let himself be disrespected so easily.

“Terribly sorry mate. Please continue with the pointless drivel you call a speech. I’d love to hear more about your sexual escapades rather than information that actually matters, like how to be initiated perhaps?”

Gasps wrung out throughout the crowd, and Ludwig’s brother let out a loud “OHHHH” from on stage. There was an attractive blond boy in glasses seated next to Gilbert that leaned forward to get a better look into the audience at Arthur, intrigued grin on his face.

Tony’s face was growing redder by the second, not from embarrassment, but anger. Before he could explode, Gilbert piped up. “Don’t worry about it, Tony! That kid was just talking to my baby brother out there!”

Ludwig slunk deeper into the seat and covered his face with a hand.

“No need to be ashamed of it, Luddy! See him over there guys? That’s my little bro, you can see that I got the awesome genes in the family, but he’s the freakin’ beer extraordinaire so he’ll be great at parties!”

Gracious for the distraction away from himself, Arthur allowed his body to relax, although he felt bad for Ludwig who was now getting all the attention thanks to family love.

Eventually the crowd settled and the speech resumed, with Tony looking a little more on edge than earlier and muttering a “f*cking limey” under his breath. He then started to discuss the initiation process, much to Arthur’s smug satisfaction.

“Alright, so in order to join the f*cking greatest fraternity on the planet, you need to prove yourself worthy enough to wear our pin. We accept only the best of the best, so you’ll have to show us that you have what it takes to be a M.A.N.

"There is a one-week period of time that you will have to prove yourself. We call it ‘Knockout Week’. Basically, every damn pussy in this room will be paired up with one of our frat brothers, and each of you will have a week to go through different activities and games that your partner picks for you. If you are able to demonstrate confidence, assertiveness, and dominance, you will earn your initiation and show the world you’re more f*cking manly than anyone else.”

There were so many things wrong with this situation that Arthur didn’t know where to start; thankfully, other people in the audience were feeling as unsettled as he was.

“What kinds of 'activities’ will we have to do?”

“Do we have to spend every single second with our partner?”

“Why’s it called ’ Knockout Week’?”

“Do some people not survive?”

The entire audience erupted in a cacophony of panic.

One of the other boys sitting on stage stood up and held his arms out, an attempt at easing the crowd’s anxiety. Unfortunately, large, intimidating Russian men tend to have the opposite effect. “Calm down, da? If all of us could do it, you can too. The week will pass by with most likely zero casualties. There was only one person who a few years back that did not make it.”

All the Executive Board members bowed their head and put a hand over their hearts. “Rest in Peace, Davie,” the attractive blond on stage said solemnly.

Unsurprisingly, this did little to quell the anxiety of the crowd and Arthur knew he couldn’t just sit back and watch.

“Excuse me, Tony? Yes, I have a question. Does the Greek Life Association know about this 'Knockout Week’ of yours? Have they approved all the activities the recruits will do? Because it sounds like it’s hazing. Which is illegal in case you were unaware.”

Silence echoed back to him as the room grew deadly still.

“Ugh, you again?” Tony’s eyes narrowed and he scowled, making him look like a pissed off space creature. “Sounds to me like you’re a f*cking sissy who knows he can’t handle it. What are you gonna do? You going to call the head of Greek Life right now and tattle tale? 'Cause I’ll tell you right now that it’s a really bad f*cking idea.” He pointed his thumb over his shoulder at the large Russian. “That right there is Ivan, he takes care of all the misconduct and behavior problems from members and potential members. You do NOT want to get on his bad side, Limey.”

Ivan’s smile stretched across his face and Arthur swore he had never seen something so menacingly sweet in his life.

“Are you actually trying to threaten me? Because I’ll tell you right now, I’m the last person you want to see angry.” Arthur stood up from his seat as tall as he could manage. “I’m already dominant and aggressive, I don’t need to prove that to anyone through humiliating and potentially life-threatening tasks.”

“That’s such a load of horseshit! You’re like the least masculine guy in this whole room!” Tony shouted, bristling.

Well that was just plain untrue. The Englishman looked very masculine at the moment, if he did say so himself. The modern-style sweater vest fit his torso very nicely and was quite manly! And his pants were a little tighter than his usual but it just made him look fierce!

…okay, maybe he looked a little gay but that didn’t mean he was weak in any sense!

“Is this some sort of homophobic propaganda? Because if this is your way of telling gay men they can’t join, I’m definitely reporting this fraternity to the Board.” In his peripheral, Arthur saw Ludwig gasp since he basically outed himself as homosexual in front of the entire audience. In fact, a lot of people were staring at him like he was absolutely insane. They all turned Tony for his rebuttal.

“That’s not true at all! We have plenty of gay guys in the frat, and the president is even openly bisexual! So why don’t you shut your f*cking mouth since you obviously have no idea what you’re talking about?”

“Either way! What you’re doing is illegal and I won’t allow it!”

At that point, one of the other frat boys on stage finally piped up, the blond boy next to Gilbert. Arthur could tell even from the middle of the room that the boy was bloody gorgeous. Damn those stupid meat-headed Americans.

“Dude, just stop. Seriously, who pissed in your tea this morning?”

…And that was why Arthur would never be more than physically attracted to someone like him.

“I beg your pardon.” The Englishman responded icily, directing his glare to the blond and crossing his arms. He felt Ludwig gently pull on his shirt, murmuring a “maybe you should sit down…” He ignored it.

“You know you don’t have what it takes to get in so you’re just trying to overcompensate.”

“And what makes you so sure?” It took everything in Arthur’s willpower not to go up there and strangle him. For some reason, this boy’s words had a stronger effect than Tony’s did.

The blond frat boy shrugged. “I’ve seen your type, man. You’re a small guy and all talk; you won’t start anything because it’ll be a death wish. So just save yourself the trouble and GTFO.” The fraternity brothers in the room laughed obnoxiously, chanting taunts at Arthur to leave and never come back.

Well, this wasn’t going as planned…

“I’m sorry, can you repeat that last thing? Honestly you shithead Americans can’t even uphold the standards of the traditional English language, it makes me sick.”

The American rolled his eyes. “Dude you’re acting like such a prissy bitch right now. The girls I’ve fucked are less whiny than you and that’s really saying something. I think I’ll start calling you Princess,” he said with a gleeful expression and a wink.

Arthur felt his blood boil. “…what did you just say to me…”

The boy attempted an awful English accent: “Oh my darling Princess, do you need an escort out the door?” At that point, most of the audience was laughing and a couple frat brothers were rolling on the floor breathless.

Most people in Arthur’s situation would have conceded defeat; they would have seen it as a lost cause and succumbed to the humiliation. Arthur knew for a fact he had royally destroyed his chances of induction. His father would not be happy with him, but more importantly, the 20 year old’s pride was taking a serious hit, in front of a large group of his potential classmates, no less.

No.

This wouldn’t stand. Arthur Kirkland was a proud man with something to prove. He would show that stupidly sexy American moron that he was the most manly in the entire room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter is rated M and features Alfred + public humiliation.   
> Why do I love torturing Alfred so much? The world may never know


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is rated M for public humiliation + (dub con) explicit sexual content.

Arthur's heart was pounding as he made his way to the stage, fury in his eyes and determination in his step. Nothing had gone the way he planned and yet he couldn't come to regret this decision, no one made a fool of him without facing the consequences.  

It seemed the blond frat boy was caught off guard by the sudden change in events, clearly thinking he had scared Arthur away for good, but oh, he would soon find out how wrong he truly was.  

The rest of the frat brothers on stage looked personally affronted as Arthur climbed the last of steps and stood on equal ground, scrutinizing his every move to ensure he didn't try anything funny. "Alfred," one of the brothers started, "aren't you gonna take care of him?" 

"Yeah man no worries, I totally got this," the attractive boy smirked, his shock no longer present, clearly taking Arthur's lack of compliance as a personal challenge.  

_I'm gonna wipe that stupid grin off his face so fast._

"C'mon princess," Alfred stated with barely contained mirth, "lets see what you got." 

_With pleasure_.  

Within the blink of an eye, Arthur had gotten Alfred sprawled on the ground with a particularly rough shove. Alfred looked up at him, surprised and perhaps a tad bit fearful as well, as though he hadn't expected Arthur to contain that much strength.  

The rest of the fraternity brothers were having none of that, clear rage evident on their faces as they began their dissent on Arthur, Tony looking the most offended of them all.  

"You...you stupid f*cking limey sh*t! What the hell do you think you're doing!"  

Before any of them could touch the Englishman, Arthur walked the few remaining steps to Alfred's still-sprawled out body, grabbed him by the hair and shoved his heel into his crotch, just enough to be uncomfortable but not stepping down fully, at least not  _yet_.  

The American let out a very unmanly squeak at the treatment and Arthur exclaimed loudly to the rest of the group, "one more step from any of you and I'll ensure your friend's infertility." 

Alfred let his jaw drop while the rest of the boys stopped their advances almost immediately, looking to Alfred, helpless. Their discomfort only edged Arthur on more.  

"Isn't this nice? Now you'll all receive a lesson. If any of you thought you were an alpha type before, you haven't seen anything yet. Pay close attention," he finished with an expression that could only be described as lewd confidence. Alfred was completely still, understanding that he did in fact underestimate the crazy lengths the Englishman would go to in order to prove his point.  

"Now then, Alfred was it? Be a good boy for me alright? I know you don't want your precious jewels getting crushed." He added slightly more pressure to Alfred's groin as warning, feeling powerful and in control.  

Alfred was scrambling to hold onto his last shreds of dignity. "Well, someone's PMSing today..." His voice only wavered slightly, how remarkable.  

_It's cute how he's still trying._  

Arthur let his hand fall away from the American's hair, reeled it back, and slapped him clean across the face,  _hard_. Heat quickly bloomed on the star-struck boy's cheek, the outline of Arthur's palm dissipating quickly. "You best shut up before you say anything else idiotic." 

Alfred whined pathetically in response, partially due to the pain in his cheek and partially because he had never been put in a position of submission, let alone publicly. He was normally the very picture of dominance; people respected him because of his authoritative presence, not to mention he got along fantastically with the ladies, earning him a reputation he was proud of. But  _this,_ he had never experienced such blatant disrespect before _, ever._ Not from his family, his friends, nor his fraternity brothers. No one ever talked to him like this; they didn't dare.  

Arthur grabbed Alfred's hair again, this time dragging the boy onto his knees. "If you behave I may even reward you. You'd like that, wouldn't you," Arthur exclaimed with a grin.  

Alfred wisely kept his mouth shut to keep himself from saying anything brash...which apparently wasn't the correct response because the Englishman took the opportunity to slap Alfred's other cheek, making his head snap to the side with excessive force.  

Alfred was put-off and furious. "What the hell man! I didn't even say anything!" He glanced around at his frat brothers, face red from embarrassment.  

"Exactly. You must respond with  _Yes sir_. You have five seconds." 

The American's face scrunched up with pained indecision, teetering on whether he should obey the Englishman's ridiculous request or attempt to save his already-botched reputation.  

"Yes sir..." He mumbled, turning his head to the side in shameful compliance.  

Arthur was loving every second of this. He couldn't wait to really teach this brat a lesson. It was then that he noticed a gravity-defying hair on the American's head, how curious. He pulled roughly on the strands, forcing the boy to face him, although he wasn't quite expecting Alfred to emit such a loud....moan? Oh my, this was just getting better and better. Instead of letting go, he brought Alfred's face closer to his crotch.  

"Are you ready for the main event, lad?" 

Blue eyes looked up to meet his, swimming in distress and apprehension, having a pretty good idea for what was to come.  

Somewhere toward the left part of the stage, Gilbert whispered to Ivan, "This is so unawesome. Should we do something?" It seemed that no one had been able to tear their eyes away from the scene, no matter how much they wanted to help their friend.  

Ivan merely smiled. "Nyet, I would like to see what happens." 

Gilbert looked at the taller man warily, it appeared Ivan was enjoying the show a little  _too_  much, he would never truly understand what went on in the Russian's head, not that he wanted to.  

Gilbert was also growing concerned about how this crazy gay English man was apparently friends with his little brother, clearly Luddy was not hanging with the right crowd.... 

Was the crazy Brit unzipping his pants now?! 

"I'll ask you one more time, are you ready?" Arthur asked Alfred, his eyes burning with aggression.  

"Yes  _sir_ ," Alfred had the gall to say mockingly.  

The Englishman didn’t appreciate the attitude. He pulled his briefs down slightly, just enough to expose his hardening cock. He grabbed Alfred's face with both hands, and thrust his cock into that warm mouth, unforgiving. He set a pace quickly, shoving the American's head down over and over. At least the boy didn't look so cocky now, with his face still bright red, his hair tousled and his lips a clear sheen.  

He almost felt bad for the lad, it was doubtful he had never been with a man before, let alone sucked a dick. It was a complete mess of incoordination and floundering, like the boy didn't know where to put his hands and couldn't relax his throat. It was no issue of Arthur's, for he thrust so hard he hit the back of Alfred's throat roughly, and yet...the man didn't even gag? Well that was new.  

"You have no gag reflex, do you? Would that be from shoveling McDonald's down your throat all the time like you fatass Americans love to do?" 

Alfred wasn't capable of answering, so instead he managed to look up at the Englishman's face, angry and indignant. He wouldn't let Arthur have the pleasure of knowing he was right about the no gag-reflex thing.   

"Come now, is that the best you can do? You're worse than I imagined." It was enjoyable to egg the boy on to see what other reactions he could elicit. Surprisingly, at those words Alfred actually seemed to get more into giving the blowjob, as if the only thing that mattered at that point was proving Arthur wrong.  

Alfred's eyes scrunched shut and he started moving his head without the guidance of Arthur’s hands, taking the Englishman’s whole cock in his mouth and moaning around it, creating lovely little vibrations in the back of his throat. Now  _this_  was more like it, although Arthur wasn't inexperienced as to let himself become swept away in the pleasure; he still had a point to prove and an audience to “entertain”.  

Arthur took that moment to glance at Tony, locking eyes with him and giving off an arrogant smirk of  _I told you so_. The pissy man became even more livid, shaking with barely contained rage.  

But Tony still didn't move nor open his sailor mouth, there wasn't much he could do at that point anyway. Just watching his best friend forced to suck off an asshole's prick made him want to hunt the Brit down after the fact and rip his limbs off one at a time. Yes, that sounded like a wonderful plan.  

As the blowjob went on for a few more minutes, the only sounds in the room were Alfred's soft grunts. Some of the audience had their eyes covered, and others had left the auditorium completely, it seemed frat life wasn't how the envisioned it would be after all.  

Unfortunately for Arthur, all good things have to come to an end, and as the blissful minutes dragged on, it became apparent that Alfred was reaching his limit, but that was no good now, was it? 

"You're not thinking about stopping, are you? It was just starting to get good". That earned another hard glare from the American; he probably would have been pouting had he been able.  

Arthur grabbed Alfred's cowlick again, urging his aching mouth away from Arthur's cock and allowing him to catch his breath. Regardless of how infuriating he found the frat boy, he was merciful after all, it wouldn't do to completely tire him out.  

Then Arthur noticed something very peculiar, was the American boy.... _aroused_? There was definitely a noticeable bulge in his pants, without question. Oh my...Alfred was actually enjoying it??  

The poor boy then appeared to be clawing at Arthur's hand - snapping Arthur out of his satisfying discovery - attempting to relieve the grasp on his cowlick, but no such luck.  

"Knock that off, I'm in charge here." 

The American met Arthur's eyes again, this time with an unreadable expression, but luckily ceased trying to be rid of Arthur's hands.  

Arthur decided break time was over and thrust his cock into Alfred's mouth once again, although this time the frat boy wasn't prepared and in his shock, bit down slightly on the Englishman's dick. It didn't so much hurt as it was annoying, the boy on the ground was in no position to be inflicting pain, after all.  

And he seemed to realize his mistake a second after it happened because he met Arthur's green eyes fearfully, testing his reaction. Regardless of it being an accident, the boy should be punished, Arthur decided.  

"Now you'll all see this idiot face consequences for being disobedient," he hastily pulled his pants up and grabbed Alfred by the ear, dragging him over to one of the empty chairs on stage.  

Arthur promptly sat in the chair and shoved the American across his lap, earning disapproving yelps the whole time; he once again paid them no mind. After Alfred was securely in his lap, ass-up, he heard a mournful "oh god...not this" and yet there was no struggling or resistance from the American at that point. Perhaps Arthur had broken him. 

Finally.   

Most of the frat brothers turned away during this part, as Alfred's pants were pulled down exposing his bright red boxer briefs - which were almost the same color as Alfred's face, interestingly enough. And, Arthur noted gleefully, Alfred seemed to have such a juicy ass - so pert and round, it was an easy target.  

And so the spanking began, the sound resonating throughout the vast room. The American was gripping the side of Arthur's leg, clenching with each blow to his backside.  

Yet Arthur did not relent, he spanked the boy so hard his own hand was stinging and he knew the frat boy was feeling much the same on his ass. He reminded himself of every infuriating comment the American had made, every stupid smirk and cocky glimmer in those (unfortunately gorgeous) blue eyes. With every memory he spanked harder, until Alfred was literally whining and squirming on his lap with embarrassment and discomfort. 

And yet...the boy's erection from before had not gone down, in fact it wasn't even half-hard anymore. With only Alfred's thin boxer-briefs and Arthur's pants separating them, he could tell that the American was completely and utterly  _aroused._ As in, Alfred was so ridiculously hard against Arthur's thigh at the moment that Arthur had to pause for a second to ponder that Alfred was enjoying this, whether the lad wanted to or not. And that was surprisingly exciting...and easily exploitable at the same time.  

Once the Englishman decided the spanking session was over, he stopped in his ministrations of slapping Alfred's pert ass and grabbed the boy’s underwear instead. Wasting not a second, he hiked it up so hard the American had to grab onto Arthur's shirt to keep from falling over. 

The intense wedgie had awarded Arthur with a marvelous view of the bright red ass cheeks (which now matched Alfred's other cheeks). Obviously not expecting the sudden exposure to his abused behind, Alfred started squirming so much that his ass was jiggling with his every movement. Arthur loved it. He tightened his grip on the lad's underwear and pulled it up as far as it could go, which ended up pressing the American's hard cock flat against his body.  

"You didn't finish my blowjob earlier. Now you're going to finish it with your arse exposed, and you won't make any more careless mistakes. Understood?" 

Alfred turned to face him, and when their eyes met Arthur could have sworn he saw almost a dreamy look pass through those blue eyes. But it was quickly replaced with annoyed glare (which looked strangely forced). 

"Yes sir."   

Alfred got to his knees in front of Arthur's chair and freed the Englishman's dick before sucking with renewed vigor. Arthur hadn't relented his grip on the boy's wedgie, so with Alfred's back facing what was left of the audience, everyone got a nice view of the reddened ass cheeks.   

And ohhhh the boy was absolutely amazing this time around, Arthur was having trouble holding onto his sense of awareness.  

As the American gained a rhythm, Arthur was developing a pattern of his own, carefully bringing the boy closer and back again, over and over, by pulling on the rim of the red briefs. Alfred was keening openly around his dick, gently moving his body back and forth with each pull on the underwear running along the crack of his ass. 

Arthur couldn't hold back any longer, and without any warning, he came hard into Alfred's mouth, and there was  _a lot_.  The American was clearly trying to swallow what he could but when that proved futile, he pulled back and let the remainder of the cum grace his face.  

And wasn't that just a sight. The boy was absolutely beautiful like this, cum splattered on his pink cheeks and eyes half-lidded with barely masked lust. He could feel his heart growing soft at the sight and then remembered where he was and what he had originally been trying to prove.  

Tucking his now flaccid penis into his pants, he stood up and stepped over Alfred who had not moved from his compromising position on the floor.  

"Now then," Arthur started, taking a second to admire the faces still in the room, including all the disgusted looks from members of the fraternity, "I believe I made my point  _very clear_. And there should no longer be any confusion as to whether or not I am of the masculine and dominant sort, unless any of you wanted another demonstration. What do you think?" Arthur turned to the right. "Tony? Anything to say?" 

Tony crossed his arms and glared daggers at the floor, refusing to answer.  

"Wonderful!" The Englishman could hardly contain the joy brimming his voice, he hadn't felt this alive in years. And this rush of power had given him the courage to go after what he had been trying to accomplish by coming to this 'Open House' in the first place.  

"I believe I have earned myself the right to speak with the president of Mu Alpha Nu, where is he? He undoubtedly owes me a membership for so obviously proving myself worthy." 

When no one moved or made to speak up, Arthur then noticed a line of portraits taking up one of the far walls. Each portrait showed the face a college-aged man, either smirking self-assuredly or giving off an intimidating glare. It took a second for Arthur to realize that they were portraits of all the past fraternity presidents, probably dating back to before his dad was even a member.  

And then he saw it, at the end of the line, the last portrait on the wall indicating the current president of Mu Alpha Nu.  

An attractive blond with bright blue eyes and a winning expression smiled down on him, bold words etched into a plaque beneath the portrait.  

**Alfred F. Jones** **.**  

Arthur’s body grew cold. _Oh God save the queen_.  

Shaking with adrenaline and fear, Arthur slowly glanced down to where Alfred was still sitting on the ground. The American was looking mildly more composed than before yet still had an utterly disheveled appearance.  

He smirked up at Arthur. 

"Oh you are  _so_  in, princess."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this story! Gotta love Alfred getting put in his place :)


End file.
